buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel in Cyvus Vail's Mansion
The Duel in Cyvus Vail's Mansion was a fight between the half-demon Connor and the Granok Demon Sahjhan. History Prelude Sometime in the past, the Granok Demon Sahjhan learned of a prophecy that stated that "the son of the vampire with a soul will grow to manhood and kill Sahjhan." Desperate to prevent this, Sahjhan formed an alliance with vampire hunter Daniel Holtz who had a vendetta against Angel as his evil side, Angelus, had slaughtered his family. However, Holtz repeatedly failed to kill Angel and his son, Connor was born. When Holtz tried to take Connor as his own, Sahjhan opened a portal to the hell dimension of Quor'toth to force Holtz to kill Connor, but he jumped inside instead. In Angel's efforts to get his son back, he made Sahjhan corporeal to try to force Sahjhan to take him to Quor'toth, but Sahjhan was unable to even if he had wanted to. Angel proved no match for Sahjhan, but Justine Cooper trapped him in a Resikhian Urn. Connor eventually returned months later, brainwashed to believe Angel was evil. Angel ultimately made a deal with Wolfram & Hart to take over their Los Angeles branch in exchange for giving Connor a happy family and normal life. The urn eventually somehow falls into the hands of Sahjhan's old enemy Cyvus Vail who decides to force Angel to have Connor kill Sahjhan in order to get his affairs in order. Connor, having been alerted to his powers by being hit by a van and an attack by Vail's Kith'harn demons, reluctantly agreed to Vail's demands in exchange for his family's safety. Connor was locked in a room with Sahjhan's urn and an assortment of weapons and left to kill the demon. Fight After being locked in with the urn, Connor opened it and released Sahjhan. At first Sahjhan joked with Connor until Connor told him they were supposed to fight at which point Sahjhan realized who Connor was and taunted him about his time in Quor'toth. Connor, however, had no idea what he was talking about due to his lack of true memories. While Connor was distracted, Sahjhan threw the urn at him to start the fight and Connor proved no match for the powerful demon due to his great strength and Connor's lack of knowledge on how to actually fight. Eventually, Sahjhan pinned Connor to a table and started strangling him to death, but with the help of Illyria, Wesley Wyndam-Price shattered Vail's Orlon Window, restoring Connor's memories. With his memories returned his fighting skills and Connor was able to flip Sahjhan over the table, something Sahjhan believed was just a "lucky shot." Connor grabbed the axe Vail left for the fight and jumped the table to face Sahjhan. Even with his restored fighting skills and the axe, Connor had a hard time until he impaled Sahjhan in the stomach with the axe while moving from a failed blow. The axe blow stunned Sahjhan long enough for Connor to decapitate him with the axe, killing him and fulfilling the prophecy. Aftermath With Sahjhan dead, Connor decided to return to his family and that fighting wasn't really for him. However, while he got his memories back, he didn't revert to his old violent personality and retained his well-adjusted one. Angel started a hunt for Vail that lasted until Illyria killed him when Team Angel destroyed the Circle of the Black Thorn. Category:Battles